matthewgo707fandomcom-20200213-history
Military Sniper Rifle
* * * Bipod * |type = Sniper|grade = |released = 15.3.0|efficiency/_damage = 59|fire_rate = 89|capacity = 10 (max 500)|mobility = *110 *12 (weight) *65 (post-13.5.0)|accuracy = |cost = 550 |level_required = 32|theme = Military-themed|firing_sound = }} The Military Sniper Rifle is a Sniper weapon introduced in the 15.3.0 update. Appearance It is a somewhat bulky semi-automatic sniper rifle with a bullpup design. It has a usable bipod, the 20X sniper scope, and the long barrel. Also equipped at the back of the gun grip is the 10-round .50 caliber magazine. Strategy It deals massive damage, average fire rate, low capacity and OK mobility. Tips *Since this comes with armor bonus, use this for gain free armor points to start with. *It is best used on large, open maps such as Parkour City and Sniper Forts. *This weapon offers a larger margin for error due to the high rate of fire, allowing more freedom to fire. *Use it like the bullpup Elephant Hunter. *It works well when countering sniper rifles with a large shot interval such as the Prototype. *Use the golden skin, as this will awe new players. *This weapon is good at moving around the map while firing at enemies, making it a very versatile weapon.\ *In Team Fight, pick off key targets (i.e. Ghost Lantern users) to prevent enemies from getting fast easy kills *This weapon is a great counter to the Third Eye. Since this weapon has wall break while not sacrificing any zoom like the Prototype, while also leaving no trail like the One Shot, you will have the advantage in a sniper duel. *Its 20X scope makes it a devastating weapon from a long distance, if used correctly. *This gun is very good for taking people using the Jetpack as the wall-break bullets will not reveal the player's location. *This gun works extremely well with the Automatic Peacemaker, by using the Peacemaker's high rate of fire to weaken a heavily armoured target and then headshot the target with a few rounds with the Guerilla Rifle. *Take advantage of its good mobility. *Best for camping. However, keep moving so as to remain less vunersble to counterattacks. *Use the 20X scope as your advantage. *Use the scope to maximize effect and attack from a long distance. *When against an unarmored opponent, aim for the center of mass instead. They will be downed in a single bodyshot, and aiming for the center of mass can make aiming easier. *Take the time to aim first if locked in a sniper duel. *Conserve ammo due to its low capacity, so aim carefully. *Due to its high damage output. It can take out your targets quickly. *Fight at medium range or higher for a less complicated duel. *This weapon has an extremely low reloading time, meaning you can quickly reload on the go. *You can use this at most ranges. *If your opponent jumps a lot, you can use a slow down the target weapon to land your shots easily. *This weapon has a decently large hitbox, similar to the Tactical Bow. It is recommended to noscope for easier kills at medium range. *This gun is useful in taking down air targets with its high damage and fire rate and low recoil, the same goes with ground targets while you are in the air. Counters *Its fairly small amount of ammo can be a hindrance to the user, use the time to attack when he or she reloads. *If you find a player camping with this weapon use a gun capable of killing the user in 1 shot or look for an opportunity to sneak behind them with your melee weapon. *Get in close to an enemy using this weapon, as you will avoid taking serious damage. The cause of this is that the Military Sniper Rifle has a very small crosshair meant for precision and accuracy, and also a very low fire-rate (as being a bolt-action sniper rifle). It will be very hard for the user to fire a direct shot at you, especially one-hit kill you, if you move up close and move in various directions. But be aware that users of this weapon can switch to surprise weapon to defeat this tactic. *You can counter this with an another sniper weapon. *Pick off its users from short ranges. *Area damage weapons are good counters due to their knockbacks where it will mess the users' aim. Use them in a range where the users can't mostly dodge the projectiles. *Rush the user using a deadly close quarters weapon such as Frozen Dragon or Gas Launcher. However, do not rush them head-on, as experienced players can kill you without using the scope. *A semi-effective counter to this weapon is using weapons or gadgets with the Slowing Targets down attribute. However, be aware that skilled users would know how to counter this strategy. *Use other one shot kill weapons, such as the Anti-Champion Rifle, although you may have a fire rate disadvantage and you may reveal your location. *You can try to out-snipe these users with an even better sniper. Things such as the Future Sniper Rifle, or the Last Hope should work (It doesn't have to be these weapons, it could be any weapon you feel comfortable with). Be aware that skilled players can kill you regardless of the range. *Using a good melee or a Flamethrower type weapon should help you easily kill these users. *Using explosive weapons will make the enemy fall from his/her sniping area or disorient him/her. It could also kill him or her. *Use x-ray weapons when they are hiding. *Experienced users can easily no-scope with this weapon, so strafing is recommended. **Use a shotgun, submachine-gun or assault rifle to take him or her out from close range. This weapon is not as effective at close range, especially when the opponent has high movement speed. Be aware of highly skilled players, as they still can kill you regardless of range. Custom Skin Performance Analysis Cost to buy is dependent on the ease of being obtained Trivia *It is based on the Barrett XM500 bullpup semi-automatic sniper rifle. *Essentially, it is a modern counterpart of the Neutralizer and the Arirang. *Essentially, it is a bullpup version of the Brutal Headhunter. *It bears great resemblance to Semi Auto Sniper Rifle due to its design, albeit with average fire rate as a non-burst weapon. *The reason why this weapon features a wall break is that the weapon itself is based from the real-life anti-material rifle. *Its efficiency was updated in the 15.8.0 update to comply with the real Pixel Gun's efficiency system. *Its one-shot ability is reminiscent to that of anti-materiel rifles. *It is one of the wall-break Sniper weapons whose damage does not get reduced when traversing through walls. *Despite the efficiency, it can actually one headshot kill all enemies that are fully maxed in terms of armor, HP and anything. Category:Weapons Category:Single shots Category:Armor Bonus Category:Scoped Category:Themed Category:Remixed Category:Weapons with Custom Skins Category:Wall Break Category:Sniper Category:Event Set Category:Super Chest Category:Legendary